1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a laser system or a laser exposure system.
2. Related Art
In a laser exposure system for laser annealing, an amorphous silicon film formed on a glass substrate is irradiated with a laser beam such as an excimer laser beam having a wavelength within the ultraviolet range, so that the amorphous silicon film is reformed into a polysilicon film. This reformation from an amorphous silicon film to a polysilicon film can produce a thin-film transistor (TFT). Such thin-film transistors have been used in relatively large liquid crystal displays.